Moments
by ILoveYouNaru
Summary: Just little stories from Sasuke and Sakura's life Will be lemons and also a lot of fluff
1. Chapter 1

So, This is just going to be a bunch of different Sasusaku moments about their life ^_^

* * *

**Moving in**

'Sakura.' The pink haired woman placed the dish she was currently washing after their 'romantic meal' down in to the sink before turning around the face the handsome Uchiha that was still sitting at the table.

'Hm? What is it Sasuke-kun' she asked turning around to wash the dishes again. He grunted before continuing to speak

'I don't like your apartment.' Sakura scoffed at this

'Wow, jeez Sasuke. Thanks that means a lot to me' She said sarcastically squirting more washing up liquid into the sink.

'It's a hassle to keep coming over here' he stated. She could feel his eyes boring into her back

'Aa' she mocked scrubbing the pan. He quirked his brow at this before speaking again.

'It's not as close to the hospital' he voiced

'Not as close as what, Sasuke?'

'My place' he said taking a sip of his drink

'Oh, okay..' She said in a questioning tone 'Why would you even need to be close to the hospital anyway?'

'Not me'

'What?' She asked finally turning around

'Move in with me.' she dropped the sponge she had in her hand pulling off her gloves before tackling him to the ground in a crushing bear hug.

'S-Sakura..' Sasuke wheezed trying to pry her arms away from his waist.

'Do you mean it?' she whispered releasing her iron grip on his waist to look up at his face.

'Aa..' Sakura giggled happily pecking him on the lips before nuzzling her face into his neck.

'I love you, Sasuke' she breathed in his scent as they sat there on the kitchen floor.

'Kun' he finished picking her up bridal style and into her bedroom.

'Celebrating, Sasuke..?' He growled '-..kun' she giggled at his childish behavior before he dropped her on the bed. She squeaked out as he loomed over her zipping down her shirt and throwing it off, doing the same with his own and then his pants. She copied him taking off her skirt and grabbing his head towards her in a rough kiss.

'Mm, Sasuke-kun' she moaned as his tongue entered her mouth 'Put it in already' she said bluntly

Sasuke chuckled at this moving away from her face and down to her neck. 'Impatient' he stated kissing her neck making her whine.

'Sasuukee!' she pleaded pushing her hips up to his making him grunt out.

'Hn..' he finally complied pushing into her making her moan quietly. He began to move in a steady rhythm, pounding into her more forcefully.

'S-sasuke-kun! More!' she groaned as she pulled him down connecting their mouths. He thrust harder, moving faster his mouth covering her screams. He could feel her tightening and the coil in his stomach was building up. 'Almost.. there' he thought grabbing onto her hips and slamming into her. At this Sakura's insides clenched down on his member, his mouth muffling her shout of pleasure. The gave a few more harsh thrusts before spilling his seed into her and slumping down using his arms as support to not crush her. The smell of sex and heavy breathing filled the room.

'So..' she gave a tired laugh 'When do I move in?'

* * *

Ahh! Yay, Done one of the little stories :D

Please tell me your ideas or prompts for other parts of their life I could write about!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh, Yay second chapter! Thank you for reviewing, favouriting, following!

_thoughts_

* * *

**Breakfast**

The light shined down through the opened curtains illuminating the Handsome Uchiha's face, he stirred in his sleep scrunching his eyes closed before rolling over to his side, arms outstretched to pull his lover closer to him. _'why's it so cold?' _He stretched his arms out further trying to grab onto the soft flesh he loved to 'snuggle' in. '_where is she?'_ He opened his eyes groggily looking over at the spot next to him to see it empty and the cover slightly folded over. Dark eyes scanned the room looking for the colour pink but was greeted by his tidy bedroom in the Uchiha mansion. He sighed, rolling over and standing up, feet padding against the hard wood floor. Opening the door he stopped as a intoxicating aroma ignited his senses.

Walking down the stairs following the scent he stopped in the doorway of the large kitchen. Leaning against the frame he watched as his pink haired girlfriend stirred the contents of the frying pan, then turning the knob on the oven and opening it to reveal a crisp cooked bun. She took it out and placed it on a plate turning around to place it on the table.

"Oof-!' Sakura rubbed her nose as she looked up at Sasuke's face. 'Oww, Sasuke-kun what'd you do that for?' she asked reaching around him to place the plate on the table. 'Don't scare me like that'

'Hn..' he grunted in response before wrapping his arms around her small frame and breathing in her beautiful scent.

After a few minutes of standing there in the kitchen wrapped up in each other she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back. 'Lets eat!' she exclaimed happily grabbing the frying pan and emptying the contents onto a plate then placing it on the wooden table.

'Aa' he answered as he sat down on the other side of the table breaking a piece of bread off and spreading butter onto it.

'Would you like some tomatoes Sasuke-kun?' she questioned holding out a plate of tomatoes in front of his face. He replied back with a straight face, eyes pacing back and forth between the plate and her. 'Of course, why did I even bother to ask' she giggled putting several on his plate. 'So what do you want to do today?' she said while munching on her egg filled bun.

'I don't mind' he replied back bluntly shoving a bunch a tomatoes in his mouth, brow relaxing at the taste.

'Well, why don't we go vist Kakashi-sensei then?' she voiced picking up the teapot to pour them both a drink. 'I'm sure he'd enjoy the company.'

'Ok.. we should ask Naruto to come' _'Yeah, and then I can take a look at some of his icha-icha books..' _He thought.

'Mmm' she agreed picking up her plate and offering her hand out for his. 'Go get ready, I'll clean up here' she smiled to him putting the dishes in the sink and turning on the tap. He grunted back before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

This one was pretty short XD But I guess all of them will be


End file.
